The Bombing of St Ronde
Plot The team rushed to the Brancast HQ due to the fact that there was an explosion, when they got there, they saw that it wasn't just the Brancast HQ that was affected, the whole district was virtually wiped off the map, though Govis located the source of the blast, which was at the HQ, there they found Jackson Ghost, dead it was determined that he was killed by the bomb, but in a different way, he was hit by the bomb before the killer blew it. This told the team that the killer was the leadwt of the Bomb Squad, they quickly added Brandon BamBam to the suspect list, before learning that the bombs needed for the plot were hidden underneath the District, there the team added Zane Zauber, Clayton Higinbotham, and Lily Casket to the suspect list. The team was then interrupted by Subrein Distruct being exploded where, upon investigation, they found their informant Harrison Smith dead, it was determined he died exactly like Jackson, thwre they added Eugene Merz and Law Leader Bernard dubray to the susoect list After this, the team investigated the diatrict underground, where they learned that before Zane murdered Janah, Harrison wanted him to investigate the District underground, he said he had suspicions that something immoral was happening. The team also spoke to Brandon, who told the team that he had no idea that the Bomb Squad wanted to use the area under the HQ as a area to make bombs, he said that he knew that Clayton and Eugene can make bombs, he saw them do it, but he didn't think they would blow up the district The team was approached by Rachel machearth who told the team that Eugene Merz has gone missing, after this there was a third explosion, again in Subrein, so the team had to check that out, there they found more of the district in rubble, and spoke to Clayton again, who told the team that he may know bombs, but he never would've used that to blow up a city, especially not one he's lived in for so many years, they also spoke to Lily, who told the team that she accidentally helped cause the events happening now, she said that thanks to Clayton and eugene's bomb knowledge, she thought that if more people knew who bombs worked, they could be dismantled before a terror attack like this happened. The team also spoke to Bernard who told the team that he made a hole in the prison for him to escape to, it's how he's been able to give orders to agents easier, though he denied actually being the person who blew up St Ronde, finally the team found eugene and spoke to him, Eugene said that he ran off because these explosions were getting more and more frequent, he needed to get out of St Ronde before an explosion killed him, he was tying to get his family out in the process though. The team then arrested Brandon BamBam for murder of two people and the three explosions of St Ronde. Upon admission, Brandon said that he blew up St Ronde as a precursor, he said that, in order to change the law, drastic measures were needed, he also said that he needed a covor, so he establish the Brancast to get people who he could manipulate, that was why Zane killed Janah Grims, why so many of Eugene's family are in prison, and George Wolf died. He was also the person who advised for Thomas to kill Deryl and for Jeremy to take paranromal knvestigation extremely seriously. Brandon finished by telling the team that the real plan begins now, and that they shall never win. Micheal Wilkes sentenced him to life in prison After this, the team was approached by Kane Cartwright, who was furious that Micheal Wilkes sentenced Brandon BamBam and not him, he told the team that Micheal was not made to be Substitute Judge, and suggested someone more pleasant, like Legis Atonas, the team then spoke to Micheal Wilkes about what Kane said, and Micheal was also furious, he told the team that he had suspicions about Kane, he said that Kane always seemed to give shorter sentences to those that were a agent of the Law, like Jeremiah, who got 30 years, and Thomas, who got 25. Micheal suspects that Kane may be a agent, himself, though the team somehow doubted that since he also gave agents long sentence, like Jackson O'Niel, however Micheal remained convinced that Kane was, in fact a Law Agent. However, the team investigated the court in Subrein, and dicovered something intruiging, there was an item that was given to Micheal Wilkes, according to Simon, this was sent by Saundra Sanders, so the team asked why Saundra sent Micheal a watch that said 'it will be over soon" Saundra explained that Kane was tyranical, and she did not want to see him take over the justice system again, so she asked Micheal if he could somehow get Kane out, Micheal told her that he would make it seem like Kane was a Law agent, just so he would be out of everyone's hair The team then asked MIcheal about this, who admitted that, yes that was his plot, but could you blame him. He told the team that Kane not the right man to be the primary judge, he said he was dangerous. The team said that Micheal did something horribly wrong and would have to remove his substitute status for a little while, something Micheal understood Meanwhile, George handed in his resignation, he told the team that after what Devin did, he didn't feel like he deserved to be a member of the STRPD, however Chief Richardson wouldn't let him, she told George that he was a good cop, and what Devin did was awful, but that shouldn't let him from being a good member of the team, Delaney managed to get through her best friend being an assassin and killer, and George could too. George was still unsure, though, and asked the Player to go with him to the underground of the District, he needed to find something to make the Chief's words ring true, down there, they found a photo with George and Harvey Hendrik, a RETA member, George mentioned how Harvey was a old friend of his, and decided to go speak with him, for old times sake At the end of the case, the team was informed that a museum was burning down to the ground in Old Haven, and that the team needed to head over there ASAP Summary Victim: Jackson Ghost ''' '''Harrison Smith 'Weapon: Bomb ' 'Killer: Brandon BamBam ' Suspects Brandon BamBam "Brancast Founder" The Suspect can make bombs The Suspect has a smartphone The Suspect is a Brancast member Suspect's appearance The Suspect has soot Clayton Higinbotham "Disabled Student" The Suspect can make bombs The Suspect has a smartphone The Suspect is a Brancast member Suspect's appearance The suspect has soot Zane Zauber "Ex-Con" The Suspect can make bombs The Suspect has a smartphone The Suspect is a part of the Brancast Suspect's appearance The suspect has soot Lily Casket "Brancast co-founder" The suspect can make bombs The Suspect is a part of the Brancast Eugene Merz 'Biologist' The suspect makes bombs The suspect has a smartphone The suspect is a part of the Brancast = Bernard dubray 'Law Leader' The Suspect makes bombs The suspect has a smartphone Quasi-Suspects Steps Killer's Profile The Killer can make bombs The Killer has a smartphone The Killer is a brancast member The Killer has soot The Killer has A+ blood type